


What is Love?

by WarAgainstReality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel starts developing feelings he doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Love?

Life after meeting the Winchesters was full of surprises. Gaining freewill, hunting, and finding a new family were only the beginning. Castiel was becoming a whole new man one day at a time. The straight laced soldier was now so much more.

Since he had joined the team, friends and family had come and gone. You were the only one who had survived the hunting life. The Winchesters had taken you in as their little sister after they found you orphaned and alone hunting down the things that go bump in the night. You needed a family just as he had.

Your reckless abandon in the face of endangered innocents, or helpless Winchesters, led to many injuries which he was happy to patch up. He found himself popping by the bunker far more often with thinly veiled excuses just to see your smile.

He mused over all of this from the backseat of the Impala. He could be at his destination in seconds by flying. He would usually curse the slowness of motor vehicles but found himself strangely content as he watched you doze off in the seat beside him.

Dean took a particularly sharp curve sending your unconscious body into his lap. Castiel just wrapped you in his trenchcoat and smiled as he softly stroked your hair. What is this feeling? The boys just smirked knowingly from the front seat.

Castiel did what any member of this family did in the face of an unexplained phenomenon: he researched. What could cause that pleasant pain, the ability of time to stand still in your presence, and the overprotectiveness?He was protective even in the face of strange men that he could easily smite who were merely "hitting on" you as Dean would say. They still didn't it well with him.

When his research seemed hopeless, he turned to Dean. The only reasonable explanation was that he had been put under some type of spell... Dean would know what to do.

Cas squinted his eyes and tilted his head in confusion. Why was Dean so amused by his predicament? He had been laughing for a good two minutes before Sam came over. Now they were both doubled up laughing until tears poured from their eyes.

"Cas, man," Dean said after he had finally stopped laughing. "You're not cursed. You're just getting more of the human experience..."

"What do you mean," Cas murmured. "I don't understand that reference."

"Cas," Sam chuckled. "I think you're in love."

Cas' eyes were wide, "What is love?"

Cas stood awkwardly in front of one of his few remaining angel friends.

"Hannah," he said. "The Winchesters seemed to be under the impression that you once harbored romantic feelings towards me. I know it is wrong to ask under those circumstances, but how do you know if you are in love?"

Hannah just smiled, "Tell me about her, Castiel,"

And he did. He spoke of your bravery, compassion, intelligence, and the beauty of your smile. He went on and on until the light had began to fade from the sky.

"That's your answer. You know you are in love when the very idea of that person makes you smile and, even if it causes you pain, you are happy," Hannah whispered. "That person becomes family, friend, and your favorite person in the world."

Cas was dumbfounded by the realization. He was in loved with Y/n. He had been for as long as he could remember. Now it was time to do something about it.

You were shocked when Cas suddenly appeared before you as you sat on your bed. The boys had been acting strangely whenever his name was mentioned. Something was clearly up. The proof was in the look in his eyes. 

He reached his hand out towards you, "Y/n, will you come with me?"

You wasted no time in grabbing his hand, squeezing your eyes shut, and wrapping your other arm tightly around his back to hold on for dear life.

"Y/n," he whispered into your ear. "It's safe for you to open your eyes."

Unlike usual, Cas had not stepped back from you after e had landed. His strong arms were wrapped around your waist and his face was merely inches away.

You took in the scenery around you. You were standing in a meadow full to the brim with vibrant flowers swaying in the night breeze. The darkness was permeated by the soft glow of lanterns woven through the hanging branches of surrounding trees. It was the most beautiful sight you had ever seen.

"Cas, did you do this?" you whispered trying not to disturb the meadow's magic.

"Y/n, I recently discovered something about myself that I would like to share. I was told that 'grand gestures' are a good way to start," Cas matched your tone.

"I have always felt that there is a profound bond between us; I have never felt this type of emotion towards anyone else... Y/n, I am in love with you."

You were mesmerized by the galaxies in his eyes as he looked down at you. They were softer than you had ever seen them. They were full of questions, hope, and love.

You didn't even have to think. Your hands moved to cup his face of their own accord as you put all of your suppressed feelings into the most passionate kiss you could muster. He was frozen in shock for a moment before he realized that all of his dreams were coming true, and his lips moved with yours. 

You spent the rest of that night lying in the meadow wrapped in his arm with his trenchcoat spread out beneath the two of you. Neither of you had ever been so happy.

You drifted into a contented sleep in the arms of your angel. This was your heaven on earth and you couldn't imagine anything better. There is no better feeling than finally answering that question: What is love?


End file.
